


you're the only thing I want to keep me hydrated

by caandle



Series: trost's thirsty ass employees [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasizing, Fluff, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange is a little shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lifeguards, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, No Angst, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Thirsty Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi is a thirsty little shit, levi wants eren bad, lots of swearing, not even a smidge, this series is kinda a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandle/pseuds/caandle
Summary: Levi couldn’t resist Eren. His eyes, his body, his smile. Everything about Eren utterly entranced him. He wanted to feel the smooth skin under his hands, wanted to hear his sinful voice moaning underneath him, wanted to taste every single inch of his body.Levi wanted Eren bad.Or, in which Eren is the new guy working at Trost’s local swimming pool and Levi desperately wants to fuck him in the staff change rooms.





	1. shirtless eren = frazzled levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't control himself around the new employee.

Levi’s heart basically ripped out of his chest and up his throat. _Fuck._ He was so fucked. Eren, the new guy at his work, was walking over to him with a cheerful grin and _god, he had no fucking shirt._ It wasn’t that much of a surprise (they _were_ at a pool) and he should’ve have been prepared for it honestly, but Eren with his toned, tanned muscular torso sent electrifying jolts down to his dick.

Eren Jeager had been only working for a week now but he had every single employee, including Levi, wrapped around his finger. The raven probably had it the worst, seeing as he couldn’t control his thoughts whenever the brunet was around. Erwin had probably put him at his area just to torture him. That fucker _knew_ Levi was undeniably turned on by the new lifeguard.

  _He was drenched._ The red shorts of their uniform were sticking to his shapely thighs and Levi’s mouth went dry. He suddenly felt _very_ dehydrated and all he wanted to drink was the man in front of him. Eren was standing right in front of him now and the raven could see every single little droplet trailing down his chest and muscular biceps. Levi held back a shudder.

“Brat.” His glare was weak at best, he knew it, but who could blame him with Eren looking like a fucking treat? “Where’s the rest of your uniform?” He used this opportunity to let his eyes greedily take in Eren’s naked half without it being weird. Levi hoped he didn’t get a hard on just from this being close to the man because that would be very embarrassing. When Levi tore his eyes away from the delicious sight, Eren’s cheeks were a deep pink (well shit, he hadn’t been very subtle in trying hide his arousal) and he was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Levi nearly died when Eren’s tongue swept over his pink, plump lips to wet them before he spoke.

“Uh, Hanji ordered the wrong size and she said she couldn’t find any spares that would fit me, so she said to go without one.” Levi Ackerman didn’t know whether he wanted to strangle that crazy bitch or buy her lunch for the next month. As much of a weirdo she was, Hanji never mixed up anything and she _always had spare uniforms._ This was done on purpose.

“Oh yeah! I forgot, she told me to tell you that you owe her or something…?” Eren shrugged with a confused smile and Levi almost drooled as his muscles moved from the movement. He decided he was going to strangle _and_ buy her lunch for the next month. “I’m going to go get drinks for everyone with Mikasa, want to join?”

It took a few seconds for the question to register in his mind because he was too busy staring at Eren’s pretty ass eyes and replied with a blunt no. As much as he would love to watch Eren wrap his pretty lips against a straw, he was sure to get a stiffy from that and he doubted Eren’s overprotective sister would be happy with his presence. He was certain she was salty that Eren was working in his side of pool instead of hers, where she couldn’t watch him and make sure Levi wasn’t jumping on his bones. Eren wasn’t deterred by his curt response, “oh okay. Do you want anything?”  
“No.” The only thing he wanted was _Eren._

The man chuckled, a deep breathy sound that had Levi’s heart reuniting with his throat and sending more jolts straight to his dick. He was thirsty as fuck. _Thirsty for Eren._ How could a laugh turn him on so much? Everything about Jeager turned him on, if he was honest. Levi was very frustrated.. “Alright. I’ll be back in fifteen to help set up the decorations for tomorrow.”  
Decorations? What décor- _Oh._ A scowl settled on his expression and he cringed visibly. He was so distracted by the unfairly attractive man in front of him and completely forgot about the little shits from the primary schools that would turn up to his pool for their stupid annual swimming competition. Eren grinned at his response and _there was his fucking laugh again._ Levi felt a little dizzy from how attractive his co-worker was.

“Try to smile for the kids. Don’t want to scare them off.” The older male’s glare was anything but weak at that, and Eren’s eyes shined with amusement. “Shitty brat. You’re as bad as the little shits coming tomorrow.”  
“Well-”  
“There you are Eren,” a new voice sounded behind him, “we’ve got to go. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”  
“Sorry Mikasa.” Eren apologised sincerely (everything fucking about the kid was sincere) and Levi turned to face the woman with a heavy, internal sigh. She always stuck to the brunet like glue and it was rare that the raven got to undress Eren with his eyes without Mikasa interrupting. The woman was decent before Eren came along, but now she was downright irritating. She shot a withered glare at older male and Levi returned the gesture wholeheartedly. Eren glanced between the two of them with an awkward smile – even his awkward smile was adorable. _Fuck_. Levi had it bad. Mikasa snatched Eren’s muscular, drool-worthy arm and tugged him forward to her. Eren made a quiet noise of surprise and protest at the action and shot his sister a questioning but annoyed look. “Mikasa what the hell-”  
“Let’s go.”

“Mikasa, don’t be rude. Ugh, _fine._ See you Levi!” Eren gave him an apologetic grin and Levi practically melted right then and there.  
Levi suddenly was overcome with the need to piss his fellow dark haired colleague off. With a sly smirk, Levi rested a hand on Eren’s hard bicep and leaned in. “See you later, Eren.” He purposely dragged out the man’s name with half-lidded eyes and left his touch there a second too long. The dark blush blooming on Eren’s face and ears and spluttered words was well worth his overprotective sisters’ angry, low hiss of “midget”. Mikasa quickly tugged the blushing brunet away and Levi took his time admiring his sweet, firm ass with a low whistle.

She was _definitely_ salty that Eren was on _his_ side of the pool and not hers.


	2. eren with suncreen = almost turned on levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a dirty man who gets jealous easily, Mikasa for once has nothing to say, and Eren is too cute around kids.

Levi was having a shitty ass morning.

He had run out of his favourite tea leaves and without his tea to soothe him, he would have a difficult time keeping himself in check around the snot ridden, dirty brats that would be in his pool today. He’d have to deal with Hanji, the shit stain, as well and she was practically an overgrown child. So, it was safe to say, he let his footsteps hit the ground a little harder than usual.

“You’re in a foul mood today!” Hanji grinned once he entered the staffroom. He ignored Mikasa’s mumble of a “he’s always in a foul mood”, and dropped his belongings on his desk. He'd get pay back for that later. “Shut it, shitty glasses.” He grabbed his uniform with his loud ass whistle and made his way to the male staff change rooms as the maniac cackled loudly. It reeked of chlorine that before he worked here, would’ve made him wrinkle his nose. Nowadays, it’s like he practically bathed in the chemicals.

He promptly peeled off his shirt once he changed his shorts into the bright red ones of his workplace, cringing at the light coat of sweat already clinging to his skin. It was early but in the middle of the summer during a heat wave, the sun gave no fucks about the time. It was shining brightly and its favourite hobby burning his body to a red, painful crisp. He’d have to put layers and layers of thick sunscreen on to keep himself from being fried like bacon.  Levi shuddered at the thought.

The man padded over to the bathroom section of the change rooms and grabbed the large sunscreen bottle he had stashed under the sink. Perks of knowing the owner, Erwin, so long because he got to keep his shit wherever he wanted. He’d probably have to buy a new one since it was starting to feel a little empty.

Levi let it drop on the seat with a light _clang_ as it hit the bench. He stretched his back and let out a satisfied sigh at the quiet _pop_. “Holy shit…” The raven was startled by the hushed, muttered whisper from behind him. He quirked an arched eyebrow once he saw Jaeger, whose pretty eyes were uncharacteristically dark. If Levi didn’t know any better, he’d assume the brat was staring at him like he wanted to jump him. The very thought sent a shiver down Levi’s back.

“Can I help you?” The question pulled Eren out of whatever he was thinking and a light blush spread across his cheeks and his ears. _Fucking adorable._ “Uh, no, um… I-“  
“Calm down, Jaeger. I’m not going to eat you.” Levi honestly wished he could. Eren’s eyes kept flickering down to his torso and a smirk formed on the raven’s lips. “Uh, are you ready for the kids today?” Well that cut any arousal Levi was building up while Eren ogled him. An annoyed scowl replaced his smirk and the brunet let out a quick chuckle at his reaction. Thankfully this was the last day of their three-day competition, and he wouldn’t have to see the little shits again until next year. He was already dreading that and this one hadn’t even passed yet.

Eren moved closer and dropped his stuff next to Levi’s, and the shorter man’s heart sped up at their proximity. The brunet just had that effect on him that he didn’t really understand, let alone could control. All he knew is Jaeger was hot as fuck and he desperately wanted to jump his bones. It was like he hadn’t tried to get laid to help relieve all this pent up sexual frustration but every time he tried, Eren’s face wouldn’t leave his mind. After he came twice saying Eren’s name with other partners, he resigned himself to his miserable fate.

Levi was going to try very hard to get into Eren’s pants.

“You need help?” Levi gave the other man a blank stare at his question, and Eren scratched the back of his neck. It was a habit of his that was oddly endearing. His green eyes flickered to the bottle of sunscreen before returning to Levi’s. “Do you need help to put on the sunscreen?”

As Levi was about to open his mouth to instinctively refuse his help, he realised what _help_ meant. Eren’s hands coated with sunscreen, rubbing at his skin and massaging it in. Levi’s dick twitched. (He was so, so fucked). “Fine.” His reply came out a little rougher and choked than the raven had intended but Eren didn’t seem to notice. The kid was oblivious to almost everything. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand – his hands were simultaneously rough and soft at the same time and Levi didn’t know how that was possible. He squirted the sunscreen onto his hands which had Levi a little memorised as the white substance coated his fingers and palm. “Uh, right now?” Eren coughed out his words and his ears tinged pink.

“Obviously. We don’t have all day, brat.” Levi _wished_ they had all day but alas, little shits were arriving within the hour. He still had no idea why Erwin let him be a supervisor every year because he was shit with kids and could barely resist cursing the kids out. He almost lost it when he found out someone had pissed in his pool last year.

Levi turned his back to the younger man. Eren took an audible, sharp breath and began spreading the sunscreen at his shoulders. His hands were warm but the sunscreen was cold and it sent shivers down Levi’s back. His touch was gentle, but firm, as he rubbed slow circles down Levi’s back. Eren was _so close_ and their proximity resulted in the internal mess that was Levi Ackerman, employee of Trost’s local swimming pool for seven long ass years. Eren’s hands were getting lower and lower as he applied more of the sunscreen. Levi’s fingers twitched as Eren’s warm hands reached the waistband of his shorts. He then proceeded to rub more of the sunscreen onto his sides, a place that Levi could do on his own but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. The brunet had moved closer to him as he continued touching Levi’s top half, and the raven could almost feel the heat of Eren’s skin. He was always so damn hot, in every single way of the word. Levi’s mind and insides were a puddle. He wanted this man so, _so_ bad. Eren’s hands drifted up his back to the nape of his neck where he gently used his thumbs to spread the sunscreen, his fingers occasionally brushing the short strands of Levi’s undercut.  His touch, his proximity, _everything_ made Levi crave from more. God, he was so gone.

“Done!” Eren chimed happily, taking a step back, and admiring his handiwork. Levi shrugged on his yellow, long sleeved shirt and watched Eren’s pretty eyes flash with… is that disappointment? Levi’s dick twitched again. This man was going to be the death of him. The raven gave a nod of thanks as he placed the red neck strap around his neck and the whistle lightly thumped on his chest at the movement.

Levi swallowed thickly, wondering if he should ask the brunet if he needed help with the sunscreen too. The raven was already struggling so much that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself with his hands on Eren’s tanned, toned skin. “Eren! How long does changing take? The kids are here; they’re asking for you.” And there was the demon incarnate that was, unfortunately, Mikasa.  Levi scowled at the brick wall.

“Nearly done, ‘Kasa! We’ll be right out!”  
“We…?”  
This was his chance for payback. Levi smirked, smug, and made sure his smug expression carried over to his words. “Yeah, _Eren_ and _I_ are nearly _finished_ up. Eren’s just got to put his clothes on.” His let his words draw out, rolling out Eren’s name. The brunet’s ears tinged red as he gave a quiet chuckle at his behaviour.

Mikasa was too overwhelmed to respond.

 

 

Levi watched how effortlessly Eren handled the little shits. They are clambered all over each other with overly bright, sunny smiles to get to talk to the tall lifeguard. The brunet had both adults and kids wrapped around his finger. (Not that Levi was complaining, but he was only a _tiny_ bit jealous about all the attention Eren was giving to the kids).

“Aw, look! How cute!” Hanji sneaked beside him with a shit-eating grin and knowing eyes twinkling behind her frames. “Eren’s so good with kids.”  
“Get lost, shitty-glasses.”  
She merely chuckled. “Did you like my present earlier this week?”

Levi’s scowl lessened a little.

“I knew you would. Honestly, even _I_ was enjoying the show.” Her grin grew impossibly more large at his deadly side eye. “Joking, joking! He’s all yours, shorty.”  
“Can you go get him to bundle up the little rascals for the last race today. They’re one teacher down today and everyone knows they’ll listen to Eren.”  
Hanji met his stare and didn’t break eye contact until Levi let out a deep sigh and took the clipboard she was offering. His annoyance was all for show, though, he was willing to do almost anything to be near Eren. (He’d never admit that but everyone knew it).

“Oi, shi- _brat,_ Hanji needs you to get the kids and get ready for the race.”  
Eren turned around at his voice, with a little frown at his narrow escape from using inappropriate language around the drooling, dirty shits. “Okay, Levi.” Eren took the clipboard from his hands and their fingers brushed against each other at the action. Levi shivered a little at the contact. “Marco, can you do the name call?” Levi finally took notice at the man next to Eren. Marco was a pretty nice kid, majority of the other staff called him an angel due to his sweet nature. He himself had almost slipped and called him a “freckled Jesus” once.

Eren and Marco were standing a little too close for Levi’s taste and he watched with a growing scowl as Eren put a hand on Freckles’ shoulder with a bright grin. Was that contact really necessary? Marco took the clipboard with an equally bright, but smaller, smile and Levi’s scowl darkened at the prolonged eye contact. He was being overly jealous, Levi knew, and it only made his distaste deeper. A kid knocked Eren back a little in his excitement and the brunet hit Marco’s chest lightly which had them sharing amused looks and laughing.  _If only looks could kill_ , Levi thought, as the kid’s face paled when they made eye contact.

The names were read out and the kids replied with an enthusiastic “here!” when their names were called. Once it was all done, Eren and Marco talked to each other with quiet, hushed tones and their faces very close and that had Levi’s annoyance rising. One Eren started to gently nudge Marco's side, Levi had lost his patience. “Bodt, go take take the list to this classes’ teacher.” He ordered, aware it was his job to hand it over, but he didn’t care because he technically had more authority than Marco. Levi was abusing his authority, probably, due to his jealousy but he pushed that thought away. Marco’s cheeks were dusted pink and he mumbled a quiet “yes, sir” and an embarrassed “see you Eren” and left. Eren turned to him with his usual smile, if a little smugger, as a bald kid tugged at his shirt. His pretty green eyes flickered over to a man with two-toned hair who was awkwardly making his way to the other side of the pool. “I wonder if Jean’s finally gonna make a move.” He murmured under his breath which had Levi a little confused.

  
“Ereeennnn!”  
The brunet turned towards this kid who was still tugging at his yellow shirt. “Sasha wants more food.”  
Levi silently observed as Eren told the bald kid – Connie, he learnt – that lunch was over but still snuck a sandwich into his hands from the food table next to him. “Eren…” Levi began to reprimand him but fell short at the meek, but humoured look Eren had on his face.

Levi didn’t say anything as Eren handed another one over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah an update thats actually pretty close to the previous one!! I'm overwhelmed.
> 
> Today's been actually a productive day in terms of writing. I have half of the next chapter for "please turn green" written, which is a success. Poor Levi, thinking Eren and Marco are flirting a little when in reality Eren is making fun of Marco about Jean. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. eren = levi is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's been avoiding Levi for too long and Mikasa keeps giving the horny lifeguard weird, contemplative looks. 
> 
> Levi finally get what he wants.

Levi knows what he’s doing right now is so, _so_ wrong.

A choked, quiet sound leaves his lips as his hand pumps up and down on his hard cock, quick and rough. The water from the showerhead is steamy and hot and he knows Erwin’s going to be pissed when he sees the water bill. As if Levi could even bring himself to fake caring, after just witnessing Eren stretch his body, still wet from this water with his swimming shorts clinging to his ass.

He’s been at it for barely two minutes and Levi’s already about to burst. God, he _wants_ to. Beautiful eyes of varying shades of blue-green flash through his hazy, pleasure induced mind and Levi’s entire body shudders. Plump, kissable lips begging to be abused and bruised. Tan, toned skin practically _asking_ to be bitten, to be marked.

Levi had never been one for many kinks but all that basically thrown itself out of the goddamn window once Eren showed up at his pool. _Oh, the things he would to that pretty, pretty mouth._

Another sinful sound escapes as Levi pictures Eren on his knees all wet with his eyes half-lidded, body _aching_ for Levi’s touch. Eren bending over the fucking diving board, moaning loudly and withering as Levi holds him still by his thin hips, pounding into that tight, delicious heat.

Just imagining it nearly causes him to come undone.

_“Eren. Eren. Eren.”_

Levi’s entire body is humming with want, with _desire._ For that man who’s too good looking and charming for his own good. For _Eren._

He wants Eren to chant Levi’s name over and over again until he’s a pleading, wrecked mess. He fucking _needs it._ The raven finally cums to the thought of innocent, sweet Eren falling apart at Levi’s hands.

_God._

His chest is painted white and it’s fucking disgusting. Luckily, the shower does its job and the water washes it away, with the soap getting rid of the remaining proof of his dirty act. Levi grimaces at the smell of himself and makes quick work with the cheap lavender scented soap to completely erase any evidence.

His co-workers were probably wondering what was taking him so long. He snorted at the thought, knowing they’d only be asking for him so they could try to leave all the chores to him, as he shuts the water off. The steam is thick when he gets out and the shower area is damp with it. He can already hear his boss chastising him.

Levi’s just finished covering his lower body with his towel when the subject of every fantasy he’s been having for months walks in.

Eren’s eyes widen and the furious blush that follows it has Levi’s sensitive cock twitching. “Uh…” Levi watches, amused, as the other man trails his gaze down to his lower half, gulps audibly before snapping his eyes back to Levi’s. “Hanji-Uh, wanted to see why you were taking so long.”

An image of pushing Eren down on the bench and showing exactly why he was took so long flashed through Levi’s mind before he roughly forced it back down. “Now you know.” The reply is dry and Levi lazily takes the flustered brunet in. _He wondered how Eren would blush as Levi worked his weeping, cock until he cu-_

“Uh, yeah.” Eren swallows again, eyes flickering down again, and the attention makes Levi smirk proudly.   
“You like what you’re lookin-”  
“Oh, I think Mikasa is calling me! Yeah, Mikasa! Coming! I’ll tell Hanji you’re out of the, uh, shower now. Yeah. See you.” With that jumbled mess, Eren bolts.

The change room feels a little chillier, despite the heat, with Eren gone. A displeased frown forms on his lips and Levi’s only slightly more aggressive when putting on his uniform.

Whether Mikasa is real, or being used as an excuse, she’s always a god damn cockblock.

 

 

Levi’s mood considerably worsens throughout the week. Eren, after the incident, is avoiding him. He has no fucking clue why since there was no way he heard what Levi had been doing.  
The brunet’s managed to successfully evade him even though they work most shifts together, and has only talked to him if necessary and its _really_ fucking annoying. Eren’s his eye candy, and yeah sure, he’s still drop-dead gorgeous at any distance but nothing beats being up close and personal. _That,_ and Eren’s grudgingly become something like a friend to him. Their friendship is the reason Levi feels twinges of guilt and shame with the way he thinks of Eren before he shoves it down, ignoring it.

  
It’s been under a week and already Levi’s having withdrawals. It’s sort of pathetic since he’s a grown ass man but anyone who takes one look at that ass would understand. Mikasa’s been giving him some serious side eyes and more often than not, he’s caught her watching him. Levi’s still thoroughly confused on what exactly the look on her face was when she saw him gazing at her brother yesterday.

So, it’s safe to say, he’s a little sour when he catches the two huddled up whispering like a bunch of schoolgirls as he makes his way into the staffroom. _“Eren, what do you even see in-“_  
“I can’t help that he’s-“  
“You say this, but you’re avoiding-”  
“Ugh, I know-”

They haven’t realised someone’s entered the room, which is surprising considering Mikasa’s one of the sharpest person he knows. Their hushed tones aren’t helping him pick up the conversation, which is sort of the point, but it’s still increasingly irritating. Tired of being ignored, Levi drops his bag loudly on his desk, startling the two out of their private conversation.

Mikasa narrows his eyes at him immediately while Eren flushes an embarrassed cherry red, which _fucking hell_ , shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it is. “Nice to see you two not doing your job.”   
“Says you,” Mikasa retorts quickly, “you’re half an hour late.”

Levi takes a glance at the man beside her, who’s actively avoiding his gaze, and breathes out an annoyed sigh. He wouldn’t have been, if he hadn’t woken up with an aching boner after dreaming about this fucking brat who’s making a point in ignoring him. He shrugs noncommittally, turning his back to the pair, and looks through his bag for his whistle strap. Levi’s in the process of slinging it around his neck when he catches Eren ogling him in the corner of his eye. When he looks the man in the eye, he’s already ready for the brunet to turn away like he’s been doing for the past week. He’s pleasantly surprised as Eren doesn’t break the eye contact and heat rushes down to his dick as a flash of lust sparks in those bright eyes. _Did he just imagine that?_

It’s gone as quick as it arrived and Eren murmurs a good bye to him as he shuffles out with Mikasa close on his heels, sending an oddly thoughtful look his way. It doesn’t matter. Just the sight of Eren’s eyes like that for a mere second is enough to fill Levi’s spank bank for an entire _month._

 

 

Levi corners him in the staff change rooms. It’s Thursday, which means both Eren and Levi stays back an extra half hour to get ready for Petra’s swimming lessons tomorrow morning. Normally he hates the hassle but right now, he’s grateful that he lost that stupid bet last year because its given him a chance to get the kid to talk without any interruptions.

“What’s your problem?” Straight to the point like he’s always been.   
“Uh, Levi, what are you talking about?” Eren’s voice is nervous and high, trying to pull of an air of innocent confusion and indifference that is completely failing.   
The older man watches as Eren looks for an escape, but there’s no way Levi will let him find one since he’s been skirted around for too long now. The raven moves forward into Eren’s corner, effectively blocking any exit. “You know what I mean. You’ve been avoiding me all week. Cut the bullshit, Eren. Did I do something to piss you off?” He frowns as he says the words, trying to think back on his actions to see what he could’ve done. The only thing pops in his mind is Eren seeing him half-naked and wet, fresh from the shower right after he jerked himself off over-

“This isn’t about you seeing me practically naked earlier this week, is it?” Levi knows he’s right when Eren swallows and flickers his eyes down on Levi’s form at the mention of the memory. “’Cause that’s not my fault, you walked in-“

“It’s not _that._ ”   
Levi jerks in surprise at the interruption, watching Eren flush with furrowed brows. “Then _what-”  
_ “I can’t say it. It’s embarrassing!”   
“Well, we’re not going anywhere until you spill what’s been making you ignore me, brat.”  
Eren huffs lightly and stares into Levi’s eyes with such determination that it sends multiple sparks of heat down to his dick. _Jesus Christ_. “Okay.”

Levi almost growls at his answer because he of all people knows how fucking stubborn Eren gets. He’s seen the man argue politely with a bratty kid over pool safety for almost an hour. When he sets his mind to something, he’ll never fucking let it go. (Levi knows that in other circumstances, he would probably be half-hard just from the look in those eyes).

He takes threatening steps forward until he’s nearly invaded Eren’s personal space bubble, staring up at him with his own steely resolve. The brunet’s expression changes for a moment but it’s slow enough that at this close range, Levi immediately knows that it is. He was definitely _not_ imaging _that._

The raven smirks and brushes his hand across Eren’s chest until his grip is firm on the other man’s shoulder. “ _Eren,”_ he practically purrs, “you want to tell me why you keep looking at me like that?”

Eren swallows loudly, and at this point it’s a habit that Levi _really_ wants to exploit later if Eren will ever let Levi gets his hands on him. “Fuck.” The sound is barely there but it’s needy and _really fucking hot_ and it’s coming straight from Eren’s pretty lips. Levi’s ready to cum right then and there.

Eren shuts his eyes tight and the sentence he says next is rushed and mumbled, but the shorter lifeguard catches every word. “Igotahardonandit’swhyIwenthomeearlyandnowIcan’tstopthinkingaboutyourabs.” Levi can feel the hot shame that rolls off the brunet’s body in waves as Eren braces himself for whatever he thinks Levi is about to dish out at him. His eyes crack open in surprise as Levi lets out a bark of disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Uh, no?” The brunet tilts his head in wary confusion at Levi’s reaction. “You’re not…mad?”  
Levi almost growls as his takes hold of Eren’s shirt and tugs him down towards him. “You’re fucking joking. I’ve been jerking off to you for _weeks,_ thinking about how fucking good you’ll feel on my cock, and you’ve been avoiding me because you got a _boner?”_ Eren’s eyes turn hazy at his rough admission and tenses in Levi’s hands. “You’ve been jerking off thinking about me?”  
“That’s all you got from-” he breaks off, incredulous and only a little annoyed at that’s what the brat focuses on. “ _Damn straight_ I have. Have you taken a fucking look in the mirror, brat? I’ve wanted to get my hands on you since I first saw you.”

Eren seems to go weak at his words so Levi takes it upon himself to force the man down on the bench. The brunet goes down without complaint still dazed and processing what just happened. “Eren.” The sound of his own name startles the brunet from whatever world he’s in as he stares up at Levi with wide eyes. “I’m hard as shit right now and if you don’t want to do anything, I recommend getting the hell out so I can deal with it myself.”

Eren’s mouth gapes open before clamping shut, and his expression shifts into that look of determination again causing Levi to shudder lightly. He doesn’t move.

Levi takes the silent permission as it is and roughly graphs Eren’s collar and leans down, forcing their lips to collide. A quiet whine at the action makes Levi’s entire body shudder with want as their kiss gets deeper and needy. Eren’s warm hands are pulling at his shirt and to relieve him of the obvious burden, Levi pulls it off in one quick motion.  Eren’s lips quickly meet his own again and pulls Levi into his lap.

The raven can feel how hard, how _big,_ Eren is. It makes his entire body flush and he grinds down on it, the friction causing both of them to moan quietly. He’s been dreaming of this since fucking forever and now that he’s actually living out his fantasy, Levi feels high on everything that is Eren. “Fuck, Levi. I want-I want…”  
Levi ends their kiss and beings to mouth at Eren’s throat, leaving little marks. He kisses and bites, and _holy fuck the sound Eren just made._ The tanned man’s body has turned to putty underneath him. Levi continues his assault on Eren’s neck, revelling in the sweet scent and the way his body shudders with every kiss. _“Levi…”_

The raven hums in response, loving the way Eren’s hands is on his hips and the feeling of his cock grinding against his own. _“Please.”  
_ “Please _what?”_

Eren swallows a gulp of air, and Levi watches, transfixed. “I want to suck you off.”

Well, shit.

Levi almost chokes at his words, entire body flooding with heat and lust. “You sure, brat?” His question is answered when Eren is already tugging at his shorts and a blush dusting his cheeks. “Yes, yes _. Please_.” Eren’s surprises him by pulling him up off his lap and skinning onto his knees. _Someone’s eager._

His shorts and boxers are pulled off in one swift motion that has Levi aching for more. Eren on his knees, licking his lips as he stares at Levi’s dick with all that determination and intense look in his pretty eyes. That intensity focused on _him_ has him weak. He’s drunk on the sight alone.

Eren wets his lips once more before gently taking the base of his dick in his hands and Levi jerks lightly at the feeling. Kisses are pressed against the underside of his cock and Eren’s free hand cups his balls. “ _Fuck, Eren_.”

The man in question hums quietly in response causing Levi’s breath to stutter, feeling the vibration. He’s teasing and it feels so _good_ , but it’s not enough. “Eren,” he growls as Levi grabs Eren by his hair and forces him to look up at him. “Suck my cock.” The demand, he observes, clearly has a pleasing effect on Eren if his sharp intake of breath and half-lidded eyes are anything to go by. _Interesting._  

Eren, finally, complies and takes Levi’s dick in his hot, wet mouth. He begins a slow, torturous pace that has Levi’s thighs lightly shaking. The hand at his base tightens ever so gently and twists around him as Eren’s cheeks hollow out against him. Levi runs his fingers through the soft, brown hair trying to keep his hips from jerking forward. He wants to fuck that pretty mouth but it’s too early in whatever the hell’s going on between them right now.

Soon its becoming too much, although he’s enjoying this, and all Levi wants is Eren to _hurry the fuck up_ and move faster. As if hearing his thoughts, the man in question quickens his pace. Levi is mesmerised by the sight of Eren bobbing up and down on his cock, by the sounds of a wet mouth on his flesh.

“Fuck, _yes._ Jesus Christ, _Eren_ , just like that.”

 Levi’s been dreaming of this since he first saw Eren wander in the pool facility with a charming, but slightly awkward smile. He’s been thinking of getting his hands on his ass, on his dick, making him beg and plead for more for fucking _ages._ Now he’s gotten Eren on his knees, sucking him off, and nothing he’s ever dreamed about stacks up to the amount of pleasure Eren’s giving him right now.

Curling his fingers in Eren’s hair, he gives a soft but sharp tug that has the man sucking his cock increase his speed and pressure. “Ah, fuck, yes. Yes, _yes._ ” Eren’s plump lips wrapped around him is bringing him close to his limit. Levi finally cums hard and the little shit swallows most of it greedily before it becomes too much, letting it trickle down his chin to his chest. His eyes are half-lidded and glassy as he meets Levi’s eyes. His body melts when Levi gently brushes his fingers through the brown locks. “You did well, brat.” Eren preens at the praise, smug but a little tired from the exertion.

Levi’s lips twitch into a sly smirk. There was no Mikasa cockblocking him now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah so this finally got finished.
> 
> This chapter has been collecting dust in my files before I decided to pick it up again so here we are. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to end this and I'm not 100% happy with how I did it. This is in no way edited so if you find a mistake, I apologise! 
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoyed this! Writing this was a lot of fun, and I'm thinking about doing Jean and Marco for the next installment of my personal joke "trost's thirsty ass employees". Thank you for taking the time to read this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this series is honestly. This is the first addition to "trost's thirsty ass employees", and for now every thing in the series can be read as a stand alone. I have a habit of writing Eren shirtless, honestly.  
> If you enjoyed this little bit, it would mean the world to me if you checked out my other works. I also just created a tumblr: [Feel free to check it out!](https://caandleworks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)


End file.
